


The Scar

by KieranDarkling



Series: Life After Alex [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Coffee Shops, College, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memories, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Other, Parenthood, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Scarification, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDarkling/pseuds/KieranDarkling
Summary: Quentin tells Mat about how Craig got his scar.





	The Scar

"Wait...you mean the Quinn DiGregorio that went to college with Craig Cahn?" The coffee shop owner--Mat, he had said his name was--asked with a tone of confusion, blinking rapidly behind his hipster glasses, one eyebrow raised. Quinten blanched, mind blanking at the mention of his once best friend and refilling with 19 year old memories of marinara sauce, frat parties and keg stands, puppies and carefully worded lies to RA's and Police alike. Amanda looked equal parts bewildered and awestruck, looking at him as if she expected an explanation, brows furrowed and a slight pout to her lips. She had met Alex's trio of friends countless times, delinquent as they all were, and they were her Godparents in all respects, visiting often and sending gifts on Christmas and Birthdays. Harvey even had a son not much younger than she was herself, and they had grown up as close friends. Mateo had taught her how to vandalize a car in a way that couldn't be traced back to her (something Quinten wasn't exactly too happy about but Alex would have taught her himself if he could have). Clio bought her first switchblade, and had shown her how to do tricks with it without hurting herself. They were even planning to come to her graduation. But she had never met any of his own friends, not since she was barely a toddler, even if he mentioned them once in a while. And yet this random stranger knew about Craig somehow. It seemed...oddly problematic and very strange.

"I...yeah? You know Craig?" He asked, his voice a little curious.

"Yeah, he lives in my neighborhood. That little cul-de-sac down the way." Mat gestured with his hand in the direction of said cul-de-sac and Amanda's head reeled back at the information, swiveling around to stare at Quentin with a thousand and one questions in Alex's pretty golden eyes. He offered her a shrug and a chuckle, having not known anything about it either.

"Last I'd heard, Craig and Smas--Ashley" He quickly corrected himself with a stutter. "Moved to California. Your dad and I helped them pack up the fuckin' Uhaul before they left. I didn't know that the stars would magically align and we'd be living in the same neighborhood. I may be amazing, but I am not a miracle worker or a fortune teller kid."

"Damn." Amanda snapped her fingers in disappointment like a villain from the original Scooby Doo cartoon. "I was going to ask if you could check that crystal ball of yours to see if Horne Institute is in my future."

"Wait, you live in the cul-de-sac too?" Mat seemed perplexed at this information, Quinten could almost see the question marks fluttering around his head.

"We just moved in today." Amanda declared, sipping at the steaming Macchiato DeMarco she clutched between her hands. She nudged him in the side with a sharp jab of her elbow and he glared at her for a moment before offering Mat a carefree grin.

"We live in the little one story that's in the middle." He provided in what he hoped was a helpful way, swirling his finger around in a lazy circle as if to demonstrate. "Its pretty rad Craig does too. I haven't seen him in...fuck, like maybe fifteen years? Wow..."

"I've always wondered, what WAS Craig like back then?" Mat inquired. "He can't have always been like this."

"So you know that scar?" He waved his hand around his face to indicate and Mat nodded, his dreads flopping. "So I was there the night he got it. It was a house party in this really shady part of town that my husbands friend Mateo lived in. Anyway. Craig was the type to get plastered and get really stupid ideas, and this night was no exception. He did a few keg stands and thought he could take on the world with a vodka bottle in hand, which was common with him. Maybe he was trying to impress Ash, maybe he was trying to impress Mateo and our friends, I still don't know. But he climbed up on the roof like a dumbass and announced he was going to flip into the pool. So he starts shotgunning this beer can and jumps off before anyone can get up there to get him down. I guess he mustve landed wrong because the beer can slammed into his face and--"

The bell above the door jingled and they all turned to look at the newcomer. Jogging in place with a baby strapped to his chest in one of those expensive carriers, buffer than he had ever been with graying hair and an iPod in an armband around his bicep, was none other than the man himself, Craig Cahn.

"Hey Mat, I thought I'd stop in and--" When he looked up and caught Quentin's eye he faltered, yanking the headphones from his ears. After a moment of silence in which you could have heard a pin drop, Amanda finally spoke up.

"Well Pops, gonna introduce us?"


End file.
